A journey there and back again
by Bookworm19980115
Summary: Jessical Longfellow embarks on a journey of a lifetime. although she is alone she has support from so many that mean much to her. With appearences from all your favourite PJO charachters embark on this journey with Jessica (jesscia and spencer Longfellow are my OC's) take a leap of faith and go on an adventure! T for future chapters


**L**ying on the pavement the lights and camera's flash and I am blinded for a moment. As I move my hand to shield my face from the lights and camera's I hear a soft voice speak to me. "You need to get up and get away from the flashing lights it says". Moving my hand away from my face and onto the ground where my other hand is I force myself into a seating position. I am just about to my two feet when suddenly I am again surrounded by flashing cameras and blinding lights. The moment I try and move away and shut all of them out they always follow me and they always have as long as I can remember. My mother used to say that I was supposed to be blessed however being a descendent of Poseidon made the blessing I received corrupt and the voices that I always hear are a result of that. I do not want to be followed I just want to be left alone and in peace.

I started hearing the voices even more than usual after my sister Spencer stopped coming by to see how I was since she had her duties with the hunters. I don't blame her of course, but once she wasn't there to distract me from the voices I began to listen to them more and more. Even now my memories after I began to listen to them are fuzzy.

My name is Jessica Longfellow and I have a condition that is call schizophrenia. I am known as a legacy demigod and I was born from two of the most well-known demigods of their time. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Now I know what you're thinking. "Did they get their happy life after the giant war?", well if you count the two years after in which they managed to get married and have me then I guess you could say that.

However if that isn't what you would call a happy ending than I suggest you stop reading and leave the rest to your imagination. If you want to hear the truth and not let your mind wonder and wander than I would suggest that you continue to read.

Now where was I? Oh yes, I am one of the daughters of Percy and Annabeth. The Oldest of two actually. My younger sister Spencer Longfellow joined the hunters but since she is not old enough to pledge herself to Lady Artermis just yet. She is only partially immortal and hunts with the rest of the girl hunters while she waits for her appropriate time to take the pledge to Lady Artemis.

My grandmother Lady Athena blessed her when she was born. She takes more after my mother so much that it scares me from time to time. I however wasn't blessed by Athena and was instead blessed by Poseidon. I think that decision was the hardest on my dad who really wanted me to be blessed by my grandmother and not Poseidon instead. Don't get me wrong though, it is an honor to be blessed by a powerful and well known god and have cool powers and stuff. Unfortunately I didn't get cool powers and I got my condition instead. Poseidon still feels horrible about how his blessing backfired and took its toll on me instead so he likes to check in on me every couple of days. I only saw him two days before the accident.

Thankfully my great Aunt Hestia also blessed me when I was just a young girl and her blessing succeeded. Her blessing helped me to block out and negate anything that the voices would say to me back then. If it hadn't been for Aunt Hestia's blessing I don't think I would have made it as long as I did just on my own.

My Aunt Thalia has helped me so much and I think part of the reason that we made it on our own so long is because she convinced Spencer that she should tag along with the hunters. By doing so I would not have to worry as much about her and the stress of taking care of her and trying to take care of myself as well. Once I am away from the lights and cameras I am able to stand on my own two feet again and the voices begin to fade. I know that as soon as Spencer is there to consol me they will make a new appearance and they will continue their awful quest to do their bidding. I have been a slave to them these past few months without Spencer to guide and take care of me even though I am the older one and I should be the one guiding her and taking care of her. I should be having to make the hard decisions and the sacrifices and yet I am not strong enough I do not posses the willpower they have taken everything I have and I give all the energy I have left trying to shut the voices out. "Jess can you hear me?" Spencer's voice brings me back to reality and I nod and look at her. We are at the entrance of the building which I have come to hate; my so called home. Everything about this place reminds me of the fact that I was not strong enough to protect Spencer and this is the result of what I was not able to do. The thought of my failure sends me to the ground and as I collapse I hear " Someone please help! ANYONE! please...help us..."

**  
><strong>**_Just a quick chapter for now more to come very soon. To all my readers this is a sneak peek of an idea I have had for some time now and am finally taking the time to type it out. Please let me know what you think and if you all would or would not like me to continue. Also as always I am always so grateful to you guys opinions and I value them allot so if you guys have any ideas or can guess where i am going to take the plot feel free to PM me and I will get back to you ASAP_**


End file.
